


The Last Kiss

by mlfishy



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, MAAN era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 20:42:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11562966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlfishy/pseuds/mlfishy
Summary: It's the last performance of Much Ado About Nothing and Catherine is anxious about her final kiss with David.





	The Last Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I kept waiting for someone to write this, but it never came. As they say you want something done right, you have to do it yourself. Also if anyone has a video of the final MAAN kiss and shares it with me, I will love you forever.

Tonight is the last night. 

The last night David will devour her with his eyes and take her into his arms. It's the last night he'll press his body against hers. Their last kiss. 

Catherine couldn't believe the run was almost over. She couldn't imagine how she would stop wanting him, needing him... touching him. All that tension. All those emotions that were resolved every night. Over. 

With every scene that passed, Catherine became more anxious. She needed this last kiss to be special. She needed it to last her a long while. Who knew when or if they would ever have the chance to play romantic interests again. As the wedding scene finally began, she ached for him. She needed to hold him. She needed to feel his desire for her. As David bore his eyes into her and slowly approached, Catherine drew in a sharp breath and closed her eyes. She felt his hands on her face drawing her closer, crashing his lips to hers. He spun them around, momentarily holding Catherine up as she melted into the kiss. His mouth urged hers open so he could graze his tongue against her teeth. She sighed into his mouth as he wrapped his arms tighter around her waist. His hips were now firmly pressed against Catherine's. He bent her over slightly so her back arched pressing her breasts up against his chest. They continued moving their mouths against each other. Their tongues pressed further and mouths opened wider. David's hands wandered from Catherine's back to her waist. Catherine gripped David's shoulders as the two became more heated. 

Catherine finally came back to reality and realized that they were on stage and as much as she'd like to, she can't continue this kiss much longer. She began to reach for David's face to stroke his cheek, signaling the end of the kiss, when David quickly grabbed her hand, stopping her from moving it any further. Catherine stopped moving her mouth for a moment, but David ignored her and continued to explore her mouth with his tongue. She could almost feel him shaking his head no as she tried to move her hand again. With that, she dropped her arm and with a tiny smirk, decided to let David end this one. 

They continued for nearly a full minute when David finally unwrapped his arms and broke the kiss. They were both flushed red and slightly panting. Catherine had a million thoughts racing through her head  
"Was that just for comedic effect?" "Did he make a bet for how long he could make it last?" "Was he teasing her?" "Did he really want her?".

David caught her eye and smiled with that puppy dog face that makes Catherine melt. Unlike Catherine, he only had one thought in his mind-  
"God i hope that wasn't our last kiss"


End file.
